<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Goddess’s Dark Pleasure by Thefallen1986</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467159">A Goddess’s Dark Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986'>Thefallen1986</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Corruption, Dominatrix, F/F, Latex, Mindfuck, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer had always wanted too be close too the Harvest Goddess, she never imagined she would in such a perverted dominating way….</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harvest Goddess/Jennifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Goddess’s Dark Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennifer had been at the lake once again trying to communicate with the Harvest Goddess but to no avail, getting slightly frustrated she kicked the side off the lake bed slipping she feel into the lake, being swept down stream all she remembers is going over the waterfall!</p><p>Seeing this the Harvest Goddess saved Jennifer from drowning panicking as she heard people approaching the lake “shit” the goddess took Jennifer too her dimension laying her down on her bed, she worked her magic to heal the young girl, hoping to return the girl quickly so she could get back to her own activities, Jennifer started to come too…</p><p>“Oh cripes she is waking up, Hello Jennifer I’m the Harvest Goddess I erm saved you”<br/>
Jennifer was excited too meet the Harvest Goddess “OH my it is such a great honour too meet you goddess, I love nature so I guess I love you too” Jennifer started to laugh.<br/>
Taking a closer look the Goddess blushed seeing how cute the girl was, with lovely petite tits<br/>
“I’ll be back in a minute Jennifer please do not touch anything” panicking the Goddess disappeared.</p><p>Looking around the room, Jennifer noticed a box with a strange seal on it, curious she opened it seeing a black key inside, it they key seemed too match the locked door across from her, letting her curiosity off the goddess get the better of her Jennifer opened the door too the room, peering inside she saw stuff she only seen in her fathers private chambers, bondage equipment, Jennifer remembered the howls off pleasure her mother made in such gear and the perverted plans her father wanted to do to her, backing away Jennifer’s mind was racing on how the Harvest Goddess had gotten such equipment ‘h-how why? The Harvest Goddess is meant too be the embodiment off purity and good how could she..” WHACK! Jennifer was hit on the back off the head and went down hard.</p><p>As Jennifer came too she saw her predicament tied too a post in the middle off the room.<br/>
As she looked around she saw the harvest Goddess approached her, but she looked different, she was wearing knee high black boobs, a black rubber looking bra and matching knickers, the bra barely keeping the Goddess massive 40 GG Tits in, elbow length rubber gloves, on her face Jennifer could see black lipstick, which had a shine too it, purple eye shadow around her eyes and could see that her hair was tied in a bun, the goddess no longer looked like a divine Goddess of the Harvest, she looked like a sadistic dominatrix.</p><p>Before she knew it the Harvest Goddess had started to molest Jennifer’s boobs through her top “Why are you doing this?” spluttered Jennifer clearly confused on what the Goddess is doing, as the goddess threw Jennifer’s hat too the ground<br/>
“Why Jennifer? I have had it being the goddess of the Harvest, It does not satisfy me, I desire more dark and twisted avenues” she caressed the girls cheek, kissing her cheek, licking the girls beauty mark before she continued “I desire too be the Goddess off darkest pleasure, the queen of torment, the Bondage Goddess, a Dominant Mistress” The Goddess stripped Jennifer till only her knickers and bra remained “My my, sexy black knickers and bra, hoping to seduce Pete in these?” Jennifer went bright red as the goddess tutted “Such a shame Jennifer, I was going to send you home, but now you have seen my taboo secret, I have too keep you here” The goddess smirked “As my first disciple, maybe even as my consort?” The Goddess kissed Jennifer again fingering the young ladies pussy through the knickers making Jennifer moan.</p><p>“N-no please Harvest Goddess this is wrong Gahhh!” The Goddess ignored the girls plea as she keep playing with her pussy making the girls knickers get soaking wet, ripping the girls knickers off the Goddess saw the girls hairy pussy, smacking her lips the Goddess started to lick making Jennifer moan even more. “Oh now now Jennifer this is only the start” The Goddess, fingered the girls anus making Jennifer squirm “By the time we are done, bondage and sex will be the only thing you care about” The Goddess moved the Jennifer’s chest admiring the girls petite 32 BB boobs “Such tiny boobs” Cooed the Goddess massaging them“ Nothing like my gorgeous melons, but they will do for now, maybe later I’ll make yours as big as me”<br/>
Jennifer could only manage a feeble “No” before the goddess started licking and sucking her tits, fingering her pussy as she did “C’mon now Jennifer your queen needs to show how much pleasure this is” she licked Jennifer’s face smearing lipstick on the girls lips “Don’t worry pet I’ll take care you”</p><p>Growing tired off her prey standing the goddess moved her too the bed quickly restraining the exhausted girl, playing some more with the girls pussy as she got some more toys ready.</p><p>The Goddess looked at Jennifer’s naked body, and smirked as she put a ball gag in the gasping girls mouth “Perhaps Rubber time will help you submit, but first you need to be shaved”<br/>
After the Harvest Goddess had given Jennifer’s pussy a good shave and her body a wash in lavender body wash, which seemed to calm the girl somewhat, with a snap off her fingers, Jennifer was dressed in figure hugging black latex catsuit with only a hole for her pussy, her face was not covered yet, Jennifer’s legs were spread making the girls tight little pussy on display for all, with a spiked collar added too her neck, the goddess looked at her bound plaything and smirked a sinister grin as she ripped her own bra off “Oh Jennifer you look so cute” The goddess squeezed Jennifer’s boobs making a squeaky noise as she did, “want the ball gag out?”<br/>
Jennifer moaned and nodded, which earned her a smack on the butt “Oh Jennifer you don’t seem to get it yet, you saw my play room, you must stay here with me forever” The Goddess massaged Jennifer’s tits through the latex making the girl squeak, “Good girl” she purred “Let the pleasure over take you, your Goddess of pleasure commands it, be my slut”<br/>
Jennifer squirms as the Goddess molested her bound body, trying desperately to get out off her restraints, but all it did was make her body squeak to the pleasure off the Goddess, Jennifer started to cry clearly aware she was never getting away, she felt a tongue on her cheeks and saw the Harvest Goddess lick her face clean “Mhmmmm Jennifer, your so cute when you cry my slut your tears are nectar too me” removing the ball gag the Goddess smothering the girls face with her tits the Goddess kept her buried in her massive melons till Jennifer’s breathing shallowed, removing her tits from the girls gasping face, she purred as she revealed a nine inch vibrator, Jennifer’s eyes watered at the sight.</p><p>The Goddess licked the Vibrator making the instrument nice and wet, eyeing up Jennifer’s tight pussy the Goddess grinned “Enjoy my bound pet” the goddess shoved the Vibrator into the girls pussy, enjoying the squeaking the girl did as she moved on the bed, turning the power up all that could be heard is Jennifer’s screams as the machine worked its magic making the young girl orgasm, keeping this up for an hour the Goddess laughing at her pets sight as Jennifer panted on the bed clearly exhausted, her face bright red due too being humiliated by the Goddess, ripping her own knickers off clearly having the girl not rest the Goddess straddled the girls face her clean pussy hovering above Jennifer’s face “Lick slut” The Goddess’s voice boomed “Lick your mistress’s pussy”<br/>
Not wanting the Goddess’s wraith Jennifer started to lick the Goddess’s pussy, no her Goddess’s pussy “Good girl lick it good” The Goddess bent over and started too lick Jennifer’s pussy which lead too a yelp from the bound girl “Do not stop slut” Jennifer quickly went back too work finding strange joy in pleasing this woman, her goddess, for a time the two woman just sucked each other in a sixty nine, the goddess making sure that Jennifer was starting too enjoy this, after all what is a Goddess without a consort?<br/>
After letting the girl cum, and cumming all over Jennifer’s face, the goddess played with Jennifer’s rubber tits, the rubber from her gloves making a squeaking sound on Jennifer’s tits, sucking the girls tits Jennifer moaned, the goddess licked the pussy juice off Jennifer’s face.</p><p>The Goddess fingered the girls pussy some more pondering on what to do next licking the Vibrator clean off Jennifer’s pussy juice, Jennifer starting to moan in pleasure ‘Good girl’ thought the Goddess ‘that lavender wash will make your senses heightened’ she looked down on her plaything “Jennifer want to be out off the Latex?”<br/>
Jennifer just looked confused for a moment then shock her head, which quickly became a nod. The Goddess only laughed “Oh my dear pet you do not know what you want”<br/>
Jennifer looked slightly confused at this, her Goddess was offering her a choice?<br/>
“Y-yes” mumbled the girl “I want out”<br/>
The Goddess snapped her finger and the latex disappeared leaving Jennifer on the bed still restrained, but her body was covered in sweat, licking her lips the Harvest Goddess proceeded too lick Jennifer’s body, indulging in Jennifer’s sweat and rubber smell, Jennifer arching her back, the girl clearly falling for the Harvest Goddess’s pleasure, but the Goddess knew she had to break her completely.</p><p>Smiling at Jennifer’s newly cleaned body the Goddess purred “Oh Jennifer a single vibrator is not the only toy I can share with you” showing Jennifer a double ended vibrator the goddess grinned “We both can share in the pleasure” shoving one end in her pussy the Goddess approached Jennifer and shoved the other one inside her pussy, turning the device on the Goddess moved her body back and forth enjoying the sensation off fucking and being fucked at the same time, all Jennifer could do was droll slightly as the pleasure washed over her body, sensing this the Goddess kissed her bound pet keeping her focused on the pleasure she can only get from her “You belong too me Jennifer soon you’ll be begging for me to take you, body and soul” the goddess went back to kissing Jennifer while she kept the pace fucking her back and forth, making Jennifer arc her back as the Goddess cummed, shoving her massive tits in the girls face, Jennifer started too suck on the Goddess’s massive melons, making the Goddess moan as she drank the Goddess divine nectar “Oh Jennifer, you are a good girl” The Goddess got up and retrieved a bottle of wine.</p><p>Taking a swig from Duke’s personal stash of wine the Goddess approached Jennifer and shared a passionate kiss sharing the wine through the kiss, she quite enjoyed sharing a passionate kiss from the young girl, the Goddess took another swig off wine and kissed her again, duelling with the young girls tongue, coating her tongue with hers making the girl squirm in pleasure, The Harvest Goddess was delighted the girl was nearly broken. But she just needed a little more pleasure before she was completely broken.</p><p>A massive twelve inch strap on was strapped too the goddess body, Jennifer now tied with latex too a chair with her ass in the air and a gag in her mouth she was apprehensive as the goddess approached her, was it fear? Anticipation? Or perhaps twisted pleasure from this? The Goddess just licked the girls anus preparing the girl for her first anal experience, the Goddess didn’t wait long, she shoved the massive molded cock into Jennifer’s shitter making the girl squirm more as she fucked in the girl in the ass, making the girl cum multiple times, taking the vibrator off the Goddess held it in front off Jennifer and licked it clean from the girls shit and smirked as she ripped off the girls gag and french kissed her sharing the vulgar taste off Jennifer’s ass with her, seeing Jennifer lick her lips the Goddess knew she was nearly hers and hers alone.</p><p>The final pleasure the Goddess had planned was whips, bending Jennifer over her bed rest, the Goddess whipped her young charges back, leaving marks all over the young girls body, Jennifer’s  yelps off pain being the only noise that filled the room, soon followed by moans off pleasure, soon Jennifer was mumbling “M-more” smirking the Harvest Goddess got face to face with Jennifer admiring the sex starved face Jennifer had, for in less than a day she had broken the girl “Beg my pet, please say what you want” the Goddess demanded<br/>
“P-please give me MORE!” begged the young girl as a black fire enveloped her “Make me your fuck toy!”</p><p>As Jennifer finally submitted the Goddess’s dark pleasure her body changed in the black fire too her Mistress’s liking, her boobs started to swell in size quickly matching her Goddess’s in size, her pussy felt like it became more sensitive, her lips seemed too have gained a permanent purple shine, looking in the mirror Jennifer purred as she saw black eye shadow appear around her eyes, and her blonde hair went a dazzling shade off white “My Goddess” Jennifer called to her one true mistress “I love you, My Mistress, My Goddess”<br/>
The Goddess smirked Jennifer was the first disciple off her pleasure, remade to be her consort, the Goddess swooped onto Jennifer kissing her passionately, smearing her black lipstick all over Jennifer’s lips sealing the deal, now she had found her consort, her one true lover, the world needs too understand this pleasure….</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>